


回想

by yuu_ruirei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 其實就是ReMind DLC的記念文啦~食前警告:‧CP:主陸空,有一點複製陸波和非常輕的六潮‧KH3後的原作設定‧私設依然很多:海跟空也還沒回來‧第一次寫陸空沒掌握得太好‧先來OOC警報





	回想

_迎臉而來的潮風,_ _海鳥歸巢的喚叫聲…_ _還有空無一人的柏布果樹。_

銀髮少年由憧憬這片汪洋以外的世界變成了能自由地穿梭在各個世界的鍵刃大師,這早已是不爭的事實。少年跟啟程前沒變的地方只有一個:他每天總會用一段時間去遙望海洋的彼方。

自把王國之心封印後,來自不同世界的鍵刃使成為了一組可靠有力的同盟。平日只以gummi phone的社交功能通訊往來的他們,每天也分享着各自世界的日常生活。當中有逗趣的,也有回歸日常的感言,但卻只有Riku–他從未在那個社交平台上貼出過任何日常的照片。

除了解甲歸田所帶來的不習慣外,令他更在意的還有另一件事。

“他的確…曾經…”他拿着一條黑色的王冠項鍊,不論如果努力回想也想不起這條項鍊的來歷。

遺下項鍊的他對Riku而言非常重要。為什麼就是想不起來?

那個他必須要去迎接的人和他們還沒完結的旅程。

.

.

.

.

.

即使Riku已經是一位獨當一面的鍵刃大師,在此之前他依然是一名離家已久的未成年者。有自己必需回去的家,也有他該去處理的日常。所以,對於自己的父母一直他的房間維持原狀待他回來,他的內心亦有點百味陳集。

房間內的時間和這裡的生活就像被冰封了一樣。

“不,這不對。明明那些雜物我連一點印象也沒有。”再者,他明明記得自己在出發到不思議之塔進行大師考試前早就有收拾過這些雜物。

封塵三尺的教科書,早已不合身形的衣服還有孩童時期留下的玩具。房間裡的一切也像回到半年之前一樣,對,就是在跟他一起回到命運島的那天。

_–在漆黑的海岸,_ _他曾經如此對Riku_ _說道:_

_“_ _我也有一件Riku_ _絕對做不到的事啊_ _`_ _。”_

_“_ _對嗎?”_

_二人之間有着不必多言的默契,_ _就像心有靈犀一樣。–_

Riku在執拾房間裡的雜物時回憶着:他是一個看似無憂無慮的人,但他的擔子卻比該承受的來得沉重。

光之勇者把所有人的命運都連結在一起,但自己卻把綁在身的羈絆一條接一條的解開。

到Riku把房間都收拾乾淨的時候,唯獨王冠項鍊他既想不起從何入手又想不出要丟掉的理由。靜靜地躺在書桌之上的它,就像是在等待着誰,等待着回到主人手中的一天。

.

.

.

.

.

和平的日子愈是過去,Riku就愈是覺得有某種力量在影響着自己的記憶。

不像Namine的力量那般,他的記憶並沒有被更換和重新連接。相反,他發現自己的記憶之中存在着一個被漸漸挖空的洞。更準確一點,是關於光之勇者的記憶正在慢慢從腦中褪去。

由想不起那傢伙的臉孔開始,直到如今連他的名字也快叫不出來。

_“Sora…Sora…Sora…”_

他幾乎在每天夜深夜闌人靜的時候都會默唸出那個人的名字,就是為了不想繼續忘記下去。那怕只有他一人也好,這份記憶也不能就此消去。

遺失的部份愈多,他的存在就變得愈不真實。

他甚至有動用光之守護者的特權私下到過黃昏鎮,請求魔女把那些零碎的記憶強行固定起來。

在純白房間中描繪着夕陽風景的白衣少女搖了搖頭,如此說道:

“Sora他…大概是不希望你做這樣的事情吧?”

她放下未完成的畫作,忽然想起在那個只有天空和大海的空間裡,少年對她說過的話。

畫冊上的繪線被淚水糊化開去,橘色的花蕾從未綻放就因被拭去而散華。因此,跟魔女的騎士長着相同臉孔的人連忙安慰道:

“沒事吧?是我勾起了妳傷心的回憶,抱歉。我不該因為自己的私事而來借用妳的力量的。”

“不,不是這樣的Riku。請不要在意,我沒事的。”她趕緊地收起了悲傷,不想自己再令另一個“他”也一起擔心自己。

如果是“Riku”的話,肯定不會想見到如這樣的自己。從Namine決定從The Final World回來的時候開始,她的戰鬥也同時展開了:

_一切也是為了不知何日才能相見的人,_ _那個不惜一切也要讓她能回來的人…_

少女努力的身姿全都落在Riku的眼內。由一直被守護着的身份變成了由自身的力量去守護重要之物的人,就算是沒有鍵刃的她也有繼續戰鬥(生存)下去的理由。

“我,其實曾經有想過不再回來的。可是,當我知“他”還在等着我我就知道了:“他”為我創造了這個我能回來的地方。所以,我相信你也是能做到的。Riku,現在的Sora跟那時候的我是一樣的,只有你才能讓他回到這裡來。”這是記憶魔女一直以來也很清楚的一件事:她的力量不是只為了讓人遺忘和記住,而是為了讓人邂逅和重遇。

“所以…妳當時才為王樣他們留下了那個訊息嗎?”

她早已不是那個以自己的力量來囚禁勇者的魔女,現在的她跟這位來訪的鍵刃大師一樣,也是在等待着某人的歸來。

“以我的力量的話,只能把他的記憶都變成幻想前,在你的身上先以你期望的樣子植入一份“他有存在過”的虛假記憶。可是這樣做的話,這份記憶也終會成為把你絪綁住的枷鎖。”她說明着。

“所以這次也是一樣。那是對一段必須要被回想起來的記憶,只有你才能抵達他的所在之處。”

=====================================================================

在離開幽靈屋敷後,Riku在商店街上偶爾碰上了最近才在這邊安定下來的Roxas。原是Sora的Nobody,Roxas早就料到Riku會為了他的摯友而會來到這世界。

Roxas至今雖然還沒完全放下他跟Riku過去的種種事情,但他的心卻很清楚這種失去重要之人的感覺。那大概都已經全寫在Riku的愁眉上去了,他想。

他輕笑的表情,還有單手叉腰的小動作,跟那傢伙的樣子依然有着七八分相似。

“怎麼了啦?真不像你呢。我還以為你會直接追上去就是。”Roxas說道。

“在這方面我真不及你們倆啊。我可還有很多需要去做的事情等着我去辦的。”他突然驚覺自己甚至連這種跟Sora說話時才會用到的語調到快忘掉了。

“比如說…?那個呢,Riku你什麼時候才會想起要把錢還給我?”微妙地談起了這件兩人之間的小過節。被捉住把柄的鍵刃大師反應一時間遲緩了半刻,就被這位曾經的敵人把話題繼續接續下去:

“那麼,今日就先來還我其中的一部分吧。”他說。

得逞的少年輕步着,二刃流鍵刃使的背影就跟一個平凡人沒有任何差別。

被隸住的Riku順理成章就請客了Roxas和他的好友們,一共七根海鹽冰。而他本人卻沒有加入街道上的住人們,只在一旁觀賞着那永不落下的夕陽。跟他和自己的好友們做出木筏當天一樣,他就在碼頭的不遠處看着紅髮的少女和自己的兒時伙伴坐在一塊,談着他所不知道的事。

_“_ _吶~_ _不如我們倆一起乘上木筏,_ _然後到個在哪裡也好的地方吧?”_ _少女對少年所開的玩笑如今竟成為了現實。_

_而少年當年答應過少女的事,_ _他至今也從沒忘記過。_

“Riku還是老樣子沒變呢。”從Sora的回憶中誕生的少女說道。

說到沒有改變,的確,眼前的她也未曾不是一樣的沒有改變過?

“你指的是…?”鍵刃大師問道。

“當你想着他的時候,跟當初還是沒有分別呢。”Xion就算再沒持有勇者的記憶,她還是能在Riku的身上看得出來:他的心之所向,別無他方,正是光所及之處–Sora所在的地方。

“既然想去找他的話,就去吧~好友這碼事,不該就是這樣的嗎?”Lea補充說。

也差不多該告訴他那件非言不可的事,Roxas把Riku叫到時計塔上來可不是只為了要向他討回過去的債。

半身的少年和回憶的少女互視一眼,看似是某種訊號的交換眼神後,由Roxas首先開口說:

“其實,Sora已經身處在一片與這裡不同的天空下了。那不是單純用鍵刃的力量或者積木船就能去到的地方。”

“那是?難道說…?”三人一度夢想到海洋之外的世界,但始終只有他一人依然被困於被天空之內。如今被Sora的半身如此提醒起,Riku才想到這件事。

“而且,我還能感覺到Sora和Kairi。他們倆肯定還在哪裡活着,關於這一點,Riku你也是跟我們一樣的吧?”Xion也把自己所感知的都剖白出來。

_明明就是一件這麼簡單的事…Riku_ _想。_

“還真的呢…”恍然大悟的鍵刃大師扶起額,他終於也是明白到自己的心並沒有將Sora拋棄,而是在提醒他:

必須想起被遺忘的回憶。那是只屬於Riku和Sora兩人,互相交換的約定…

跟那條項鍊顏色相反的銀王冠項鍊–Riku終於記起:它就是Sora經常放在身邊的飾物。

====================================================================

_白銀的天際和輝耀的夜空,_ _就在那個流星落下的晚上;_ _兩位年幼的勇者各把最漂亮的世界模樣,_ _交給了對方。_

鍵刃大師聽從內心的感覺嘗試呼喚出附在項鍊上的光之記憶。

即使關於他的記憶沒有全數取回,至少Riku還是能肯定黑王冠項鍊和光之勇者之間有着某種連繫,說不定更是把他的好友們尋回的重要線索。

由它所指引打開的光之迴廊把Riku帶到了命運島的岩洞內,在緊閉的世界之門前,被三人畫滿壁畫的地方。

早已是純熟的光之守護者,Riku動輒就知道這裡並不是現實中的命運島。如同在夢境之中一般,他既觸不到空間中的實體,身體也是輕飄飄的。這種感覺讓他想起了兩年那段不快的回憶:被暗之探求者Ansem奪去肉體時的感覺。

此時,黃衣的男孩在Riku的身邊經過,如憑空出現般的他沒有注意到Riku的存在。青綠色的眼晴緊緊的瞪住世界之門上的匙孔,不解地咕嚕着:

“真奇怪呢…明明先前也是沒有這個洞的…”

費神思考的男孩交叉雙手還皺起眉頭的樣子,讓Riku不禁開始憶起兒時的記憶:

_“_ _的確…_ _在遇見Terra_ _前我也是沒有這個資格看到世界的匙孔…”_

男孩突然愕住了的表情,大概聽到了誰的喚聲吧?他回頭向沒有人的方向揮手笑道:

“在這邊啊,Sora!你真慢啊~”

“真的…!明明就是Riku你躲起來了呀~”棕髮男孩穿過黑衣鍵刃使的同時,鍵刃使發現男孩的影像和年幼的自己不同:他的正面模糊不清,半透明身體還在起格閃爍–年幼的Sora有如一份快要壞掉的數據,大概只要被觸碰一下就會化成碎片了吧?

因此,鍵刃使Riku選擇了與二人保持距離並觀察着。

幼小的暗之勇者期望他的好友能發現大門上的異樣,但好友始終還是對此無動於衷。他見Riku一臉凝重認真的樣子,終於忍不住打破沈默:

“吶~Riku?你在看着什麼,都入神了啦。”

不知鍵刃為何物的男孩,自然也沒有對世界的匙孔有相關的認知,也是說–他不知道還沒有繼承到鍵刃的Sora其實是看不到這個巨大而突兀的鍵孔的。

白衣男孩的殘影繞住苦思的Riku,左顧顧右盼盼,開始變得不耐煩的他捌着嘴,搖着他經常故作神秘的好友:

“我說~Riku也差不多該告訴我了嗎?到~底~是~什~麼~了~啦~”

“啊…所以,Sora你是看不見的吧?”如此,他下了個這樣的結論,把手鎚子打在另一隻手掌上的他就是一個小小的法官。

雖說Sora習慣了對方偶爾的故弄玄虛,但也不善長理解過於複雜的事情,於是他決定與好友打開新的話題:

“那個吶~Riku不是說要什麼想要交給我的嗎?”他興奮地問着,這是一件他期待了一整個晚上的事。

想起約定的男孩微笑着,抬頭看了看岩洞上頭的破頭,對還是不大清楚狀況的光之勇者說道:

“我不是說過到了流星雨落下時,就送你來自異世界的寶物嗎?”

顯然沒有記住的Sora一聽到“寶物”二字便精神抖擻,就算看不見他的全臉,旁觀的鍵刃使也彷彿看到了他瞳中的光芒。

“真的嗎?!\寶物啊哇/Riku,我真的可以收下嗎?”

“那當然。來,一起出去吧。”銀髮的男孩一伸出手,就被緊緊的握住。這份沒有猶豫的信任,就是兩人最初的寶藏。

鍵刃大師在步出祕密的場所後仰頭一看,如孩童時代的他所說:那是一整個天上的流星雨…

_明明流星的降下是一種凶兆,_ _但卻無人不為它的美麗而嘆為觀止。_

兩個男孩在海岸線的不遠處停下腳步,那是在海浪剛好不及的乾沙裡埋藏的一個黑色箱子。它的大小剛好能被捧在男孩的雙手裡,是個被暗紋裝飾成精緻的小盒子。

Sora好奇的打量着件出土物,問:

“Riku為什麼會知有這件寶物的?”

“天知道呢~但Sora不想這片海水以外的世界嗎?”他把收有寶物的盒子交到Sora半透明的手裡,自己就坐在沙地上,遙望起深藍的大海。

光之勇者打開了漆黑的盒子,一見內裡的藏物便高興地”哇”了一聲出來。

“怎麼了,Sora。是奇怪的東西嗎?”沒有打開過寶箱的送禮者,回眸只見驚喜的好友把箱子給了自己查看。

“吶吶~Riku寶物原來是有兩件的!”

銀王冠和黑王冠安眠於寶箱之內,猶如是用這個箱子來旅行的一對伙伴。

高興的男孩把銀白的王冠塞到Riku的手裡,如此說道:

“這個給Riku了就好~顏色跟Riku的頭髮一樣,應該會很搭配呢!”

可是發現寶物的男孩並沒有接受到這份贈禮。他把銀王冠交還回去,反而自把手伸向黑王冠,溫柔地撫上它冰冷的表面,說:

“就像這片星空一樣呢。”

“誒?什麼?Riku不喜歡雪亮亮的顏色嗎?”

“拿着這個有種好像會變強一點的感覺…就像那個大哥哥…”

“……?”Riku仍是說着讓Sora聽不懂的話,但鍵刃大師的他反而能得悉固中含義:

_想在黑_ _夜中守護對方的心意。_

“那麼,我就保管着它好了。這寶物,Sora你也別可弄丟了,知道嗎?”收下黑王冠的Riku同時把銀王冠掛上Sora的頸項去。

銀王冠被套到Sora身上的同時,他的身影又再次變得不穩起來,看來他所剩無幾的時間也快要完結了。如炎影的男童幻影溶解於月光之中,那跟Riku最後一遍見到他的時候一模一樣。

過去的影像沒有注意到同伴的消失,繼續播放出他的最後一說“對白”:

_“_ _因為Sora_ _就是天空的意思啊~”_

====================================================================

_“Sora…”_ _追憶之雨把分離的陸地、天空和海洋全都連接起來。Riku_ _由回憶的夢境中甦醒過來時,_ _純白的雨水便沖淨了他的一切悲傷和掛念。_

如果說銀王冠所代表着的是現實中的Sora,那麼黑王冠就是Riku對Sora從過往以來的追憶。對Riku來說,黑王冠的存在是一項保險,一個能在必要提醒他這段回憶的重要之物。

只要能想起這段記憶,Riku就不會忘記Sora。那怕再也想不起的是他的外貌,還是聲線。

掌握光與暗的鍵刃使,用以恢復過來回憶作為觸媒,打開通往新天地的未知之門。

在久亦未曉的夜空和陌生的城市之中,Riku還在找尋着他的那片藍天。


End file.
